Modern internal combustion engines are commonly controlled by a control circuit, which typically includes a microprocessor and programmed instructions to control the speed and other parameters of the running of the engine. In motor vehicles (e.g., cars and trucks) the internal combustion engines are operated according to an engine management system of hardware and software programmed by the manufacturer of the vehicle. After market modifications of the engine management circuits and software are sometimes carried out to achieve desired performance results or variations on the operation of the basic engine characteristics.
Similarly, engines (prime movers) used in electrical power generation systems are controlled and monitored by electronic circuits and programmed instructions running in the circuits. Inputs such as engine revolutions per minute (RPM), operational temperatures, pressures, fuel and air intake rates and concentrations of certain exhaust gases can all be used in addition to the operator's inputs to control and drive an engines.
Existing engine controllers and control circuits (collectively “engine controllers”) come in a variety of configurations. Many engine controllers are prone to environmental effects due to the adverse physical conditions in which the engine controllers are disposed. For example, engine controllers can be subjected to temperature extremes and other conditions such as high humidity, contamination and vibration. Modern circuitry in engine controllers can be susceptible to damage from such environmental effects and the reliability or life of an engine controller can suffer as a result. The end result of a failed engine controller can vary from non-optimal engine operation to catastrophic damage to the engine and associated equipment or even personal injury to engine operators. In some applications space is at a premium and an engine controller must occupy as little space as possible, which factors into the design of the controller in some applications. Additionally, economics are a factor that needs to be taken into consideration in the design of engine controllers so that the overall commercial engine and control system is built to conserve design, materials and manufacturing costs thereof.
Accordingly, a number of motives for improving engine controllers inform the present disclosure of an engine controller, especially an engine controller for a prime mover of an electrical generator or an engine used for co-generation of power and heat in a multifunctional system design.